


The Wild In Her Howled and Barked, The Magic of The Universe Rose Up and Answered

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon Blackfyre - Freeform, Canon-Typical Misogyny, Canon-Typical Sexism, F/M, Gen, Gilly is Jon Arryn's Daughter, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Jon Snow Is a Stark (Sort of), Lady Lives (ASoIaF), Minor Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Nice Cersei Lannister, R Plus L Equals S, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Sane Viserys Targaryen, Sansa Stark is The Bastard of Winterfell, Sansa Stark is a Targaryen, Theon Greyjoy Has a Direwolf, Theon Greyjoy is a Gift, Tommen is a Lannister, Young Griff is a Blackfyre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: "If only our fathers can see how well we can fight but if they saw us they would take our weapons away," Gilly lamented. Her eyes bore into Sansa's purple ones. "We must hide our weapons with smiles. That is how we can convince the world how unsuspecting we can be and then-" She paused."And then?" Sansa asked.Gilly gave her a conspiratorial smile. "And then, dear Sansa, we rule the world."
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Benjen Stark, Cersei Lannister & Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister & Jon Snow, Cersei Lannister & Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister & Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark, Gilly & Sansa Stark, Gilly/Viserys Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Malora Hightower & Sansa Stark, Malora Hightower/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark, Tommen Baratheon & Ned Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. At High Tower, The Dragons Breathed

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa is a blonde haired kid so picture her with Sophie Turner's nautral hair basically. 
> 
> Enjoy the story!!

Sansa could see Jory look exasperated yet amused at her antics. Sansa was jumping up and down s they neared the ports of Oldtown. Lady was sitting comfortably away from the sea next to Jory. 

" _Sansa_ ," He called out to her. "Get away from the railings. I don't want you to fall over." 

But Sansa wasn't listening, the waves made her deaf to Jory's words as thet hit the boat's side. Bright Torch is what the ship was called, one of Lord Leyton's vessels that he had sent to get Sansa. It felt like a dream to her, a bastard to go be a ward to House Hightower. Ravens had flown back and forth between Oldtown and Winterfell. When Sansa found out, she had begged her Lord Father to send her to Oldtown. He was relunctant but Sansa had a stubborn streak in her that made him agree to Leyton Hightower's raven. She had packed as many things as she could not knowing when she would ever return to Winterfell. Lady Catelyn told her that maybe she could be a Silent Sister or a Septa but Sansa had wrinkled her nose at those suggestions in private with only Lady to see her. She did not follow the Seven, she took after her father's gods. She prayed in the Godswood and nothing would change that. But sometimes she would sneak into the Sept and look at the statues of the Seven Gods. 

She wanted to will the winds to blow faster. 

Sansa lept off and quickly went to her cabin. Inside she got to the big wooden chest with her pretty dresses and furs. Buried underneath was the last thing anyone would have thought Sansa Snow would have-a sword. Not just any sword, her ancestor's sword. Dark Sister, the valyrian steel sword that belonged to Visenya Targaryen, Lady of Winterfell and wife to Torrhen Stark. Sansa had gotten dreams about the sword, seeing her weilding it and a large dragons telling her to claim it. She had finally heeded the words of her strange dreams and started to take the hidden sword in the ststue of Visenya's hand. She almost broke the hands until Bran caught her. He said nothing but helped her with it. 

"Don't tell," She told her brother.

"It's okay," Bran said. "It's yours. It belongs to you." He then helped her place a look-a-like sword in the statue's hands. It looked like nothing had disturbed the tomb of the first Lady of Winterfell. They took the sword back to Sansa's room and he helped her chip the stone away revealing the valyrian steel underneath. Her dream was true. In it she saw a man dip sword in liquid rendering it stone. It must have been Lord Brandon Stark, Visenya and Torrhen's eldest son. 

Bran never told anyone and she promised to herself to have a sword made for Bran for when she returned. He wanted to be a knight, he would need a sword for it. 

The ship did dock and Jory and Sansa were greeted by Lord Baelor Hightower, heir to Lord Leyton. He stood with a small number of men as the man greeted her and Jory. 

"A direwolf!" and "How is that beast south!" Came the disbelife words of Hightower's men as Sansa and Jory met them. Lady was at her heels and to anyone outside of Winterfell, she must have been intimidting to look at. Her direwolf was all white with mismatched eyes, one red and one black. It made her special in Sansa's eyes and very pretty. She told Lady that her eyes were just like Sansa's, rare and beautiful. Lady liked to hear that. Lady was bigger than her siblings, almost matching Jon and Robb's direwolves Ghost and Grey Wind. Still Sansa trained her very well and she knew she had good control over her wolf to ease Lord Baelor's mind when she told the direwolf to heel. 

"Lady Sansa," Lord Baelor greeted with a smile and not a look of contempt that it surprised her. "Welcome to Oldtown. My sister is very excited to have you as a ward of our house and we hope you come to love Oldtown as well."

She gave. curtsey and smiled up at the Lord. "Thank you and I would like you to meet my guard, Jory Cassel. We are most pleased to come to Oldtown."

Their horses that came with them from Winterfell rode up through the gates of Oldtown. Sansa could not help but marvel at it all. It was beautiful and she sent a thankful prayer to the old gods for belssing her with this adventure and opportunity. Lady trotted withthe pace of her horse Vhagar, named after her ancestor Visenya Targaryen-Stark's famous dragon. The horse was a pretty black mare that Lord Eddard had gifted to his daughter on her fourteenth Name Day. Arriving to the High Tower, the seat and castle tower Sansa's eyes widened at it. The fame flickered at the top but never went out. 

The horses were taken by the stable boy and Lord Baelor led Sansa and Jory to the inside where the others were waiting. Indeed they were waiting, Baelor introduced the two Northeners to his father Lord Leyton and his stepmother the fourth wife of Old Leyton, Rhea. Then came some of his siblings, Lady Malora, Gunthor and his other brothers who were out voyaging in Pentos, Humfrey and Garth. Standing next to Lady Malora was a young maiden who looked to be about a year older than Sansa. 

"This is my other ward, Lady Gilliane Arryn," Lord Leyton said. Sansa was surprised but nontheless greeted Lady Gilliane warmly. 

"Call me Gilly," She said. "You'll like it here in Oldtown, we can go around to the markets or ride. Do you like riding Lady Sansa?"

She felt herself go red. "Just Sansa. I'm not a Lady, I'm a Snow." She said and waited for the snide comments to begin. 

Instead, Gilly just gave her a smile full of kindness. "Well, I'll be Gilly then, Sansa."

Sansa could not help the smile growing on her face. Sansa and Jory were shown to their chambers apartments. Sansa felt like each surprise was amazingly above her station. Yet the Hightower insisted since she was a Lord's Daughter, bastard or not. Sansa flopped on the large bed the feel of it made her sigh. Lady jumped on her bed and stretched before coming up to Sansa to lick her face. She giggled at Lady. 

"Okay, let's go down to eat. I'm sure Jory is waiting to eat as well," She said to the direwolf. Jory was indeed waiting for her in the massive hallway and they went down the stairs to the Great Hall which was smaller than Winterfell's Great Hall. Before they entered, she held Jory back. "Jory," She said softly. "Thank you for coming with me."

He smiled at her. "It is quite an honor to go with you m'lady," He said to her respectfully. "I promised your Lord Father that I would protect you during your time at Oldtown and I promise."

"I have no doubt about it, Jory," She smiled at him. They walked in where the other Lords and Lady of Hightowere were. Gilly waved at Sansa and both Northerners went to sit next to Gilly. 

The food had been spread out and everyone was talking. Baelor asked Jory about Winterfell and the North. Sansa fed Lady a leg of roasted fish. The wolf ate it quietly, licking her chops. Gilly looked at the direwolf. 

"it is a beautiful creature," Gilly said with no fear. "I've read about them but I never thought I would see one. Is she the only one tame?"

Sansa gave her a proud smile. "No," She continued. "My half-brothers and sister have their direwolves as well. Robb's is called Grey Wind, Jon's is called Ghost, Arya's is called Nymeria, Bran still hasn't named his direwolf yet and Rickon named his Shaggydog."

"Shaggydog?" Gilly asked with a tone that was trying to smother back a giggle. 

Sansa shook her head humourously. "Even I do not know why he named his wolf that but he's stubborn and named it." Both girls giggled trying not to gather attention to them. Malora looked at them confused but not angry. 

"Lady Sansa," The Maid of Hightower said. "Tomorrow, I want you and Gilly to dress and meet at the Hall. From there will go to the Citadale." It was cryptic yet Sansa was intrigued.

* * *

Being a ward of House Hightower was nothing that Sansa had thought could happen. it had libirtes and so many adventures. Gilly and Sansa had become fast friends, sharing common likes which was riding and singing as well as not heeding to their Lord Father's words about women not weild swords or fighting. Like Sansa, Gilly Arryn had played knight with young Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella. She was a better shooter than a swordsman proving it to Sansa on the training field one afternoon. Gilly had asked for a bow to be made on her fifteenth Name Day when Lord Leyton asked what she had wanted for that day. He allowed it and had Baelor teach her how to shoot. 

They never told her father. It was one of the reasons why she had been sent as a ward to House Hightower because she was stubborn, unyeilding to the constant constraints of what a woman should be and her close relationship to Queen Cersei. Her father made it plain for his dislike of the Queen. Gilly on the other hand saw Cersei as a surrogette mother having been raised with the three royal children after the Rebellion. Jon Arryn had made the last decision and sent Gilly to 'grow-up' under the watchful eyes of the Hightowers. Instead, Lady Malora took Gilly on as an apprentice and made her so much better (worse if you asked Jon Arryn). Now Malora had two students instead of one. 

Under Lady Malora's tutelage Sansa was taught her usual lessons that she had been taught by Maester Luwin. Then there was an added to lessons about dragons which had always piqued Sansa's curiosity, it did help that she came from the bloodline of Visenya. Other than Visenya Targaryen, House Stark has never married another dragon since the Conquest. She dreamt as a child that she could find a dragon egg that had been buried in the crypts by Jaecarys Velaryon during the Dance and it would turn into dragon, she could fly with her a dragon, a blue beast with some white tips on the scales. But that was only a dream of a child wanting something outside of Winterfell. 

Dragons were dead and gone, never to return again.

She wrote to her father and siblings as well as Uncle Benjen and Theon. She was always telling them about the adventures she had with Gilly. She knew how to steer a ship that took trial and error much to Jory's amusment when a wave crashed on Sansa making the fifteen year old shriek at the water and the coldness of it. Sansa would tell Gilly about Winterfell and the brown haired girl would tell Sansa about her home, the Eyrie in the Vale high in the mountains. Sansa knew about it from the stories her father would tell her and her siblings. 

The only parts that Gilly did not speak with happiness was with her father and stepmother. To Sansa, Lysa Tully-Arryn was cold towards Gilly as rumors spread that the Lords of the Vale prefered her to reign rather than her sickly half-brother Sweet Robin. Her father had been trying to find a suitable match but time after time since she was thirteen, Gilly would turn them down. "I could rule the Vale," Gilly said with a rueful smile. "Lady Jeyne Arryn was Lady of the Vale so it is not impossible just not liked."

"Men," The older girl said. "They think they know things about how everythng works but they don't. Women can do things, greater things."

Sansa agreed. "Even those who do not fight like us, they can do great things. Like Jeyne Arryn or Rhaenyra Targaryen."

"Visenya Targaryen, the Lady of Winterfell." Sansa said with a smile. "She's one of my idols. She had an amazing life, she outlived her siblings but she had happiness in the North. I'd like to think so, that she had happiness there."

"If only our fathers can see how well we can fight but if they saw us they would take our weapons away," Gilly lamented. Her eyes bore into Sansa's purple ones. "We must hide our weapons with smiles. That is how we can convince the world how unsuspecting we can be and then-" She paused. 

"And then?" Sansa asked.

Gilly gave her a conspiratorial smile. "And then, dear Sansa, we rule the world."

* * *

The day Uncle Benjen came to Oldtown, Sansa had just turned sixteen. Gilly was seventeen. 

Days before the arrival of her uncle came the arrival of Princess Arianne Martell from Dorne with her brother Quentyn Martell. It was not unannounced as Arianne was here on a trade deal between Dorne and Oldtown. 

What Sansa did not know was with the arrivals of the Martells and her uncle, it changed everything for her. 

"Uncle Ben!" Sansa said as she ran up to her Uncle. Benjen Stark looked a bit tired from the travel but his face showed joy at seeing his niece. Sansa had grown a few inches and her hair was in a braid. Her dress was a gift from Lady Rhea, a pretty red silk thing that made Sansa's blonde hair shine. "I missed you. How is Winterfell? Father? Lady Catelyn? What about Theon? Oh and my siblings?"

Benjen laughed. "They are all well and miss you terribly, especially Bran. He wanted to go with me but Catelyn did not want him to go. Too young, she said. He sends you his love. Jory!" He greeted the guard. Both men shook hands. "I see Sansa has not tired you out yet?" Sansa rolled her eyes at the comment.

"No, she has not. But trouble has somewhat followed her around," He said giving her a pointed look that Sansa merely retaliated with an innocent look. Benjen chuckled. 

Lord Leyton and his family greeted Benjen Stark as did Gilly Arryn and Princess Arianne Martell, as well as Prince Quentyn Martell. Benjen bowed respectfully to them and his eyes stayed a bit on Princess Arianne as did the princess on him. Sansa could see it.

She had wanted to show Uncle Benjen around but Lady Malora had wanted to discuss something with both Benjen and the Martell siblings. "It will only be a few hours," She said to Gilly and Sansa. "And didn't I leave you both to read the history of the Dance?" Both girls half-heartedly groaned but reluctnantly left. Jory had stayed to level the playing field for Benjen. 

But Sansa was never one to stop her curiosity. "What are you thinking about Sans?" Gilly asked. 

She bit her lip but her and Gilly never stopped anyone from derailing their curiosity. The countless times they managed to scribble down notes of old books off the Citadale over the year. 

"I want to go see what they are talking about," She looked down ready to be scolded. Instead, Gilly grabbed her hand. 

"Then let us go."

Together, foolishly or boldly buth girls snuck into the hidden passage that led into the Solar of Lord Leyton. It was a lot of steps but it was worth it once they heard the voices of everyone there. All talking and arguing it seemed. Sansa and Gilly stayed quiet, not breathing heavily as they heard the talk between the men and women.

"You sent my brother questions about Sansa and Jon's birth mothers." Benjen said to someone. "Why?"

"They are not siblings," Malora stated. Benjen's voice made it seem he was going to denounce it but Malora's words cut like ice. "One is indeed Ned Stark's bastard but the other is Rhaegar Targaryen's child. Sansa is that child of House Targaryen."

Gilly's hand tightened around Sansa's own hand but she could not feel it. _It was impossible! I cannot be Rhaegar's child because that means I am... Lyanna Stark's daughter._

It was Princess Arinne who spoke next. "Well what is the truth Lord Benjen?"

"Jon is Ned's son and Sansa is Rhaegar's last living child," He said. Sansa was shaking and she quickly left as Gilly gave chase after her friend. The others in the Solar did not know about their audience. Instead they continued. 

"Then Dorne will pledge its spears to her," Arianne said. "She is the true queen."

"Arianne!" Her brother said but she glared at him. 

She did not back down. But Malora spoke up. "She is the Song that Westeros has been waiting for," She said with determination. "War is brewing and it will take hold of Westeros. If it comes to it, we must prepare Sansa for her destiny as Queen."

Benjen looked hesitant. "I have tried to honor Lyanna in Sansa by seeing her happy and safe. What of Rhaegar's siblings? They want the throne and I will not have blood against blood. The Dance taught us that before we were born, My Lady." 

Malora merely smiled. "It does not have to be that way. Rhaegar and his siblings are here in Oldtown, safe."

Nobody said anyting but looked towards Leyton and Baelor who confirmed Malora's words with nodding of their heads. But before anyone could ask a question to the Hightowers Gilly burst into the room, tears streaming down her face. 

"Sansa," She gasped. "She left!"

"What?" Benjen yelled. 

"Lord Stark," Leyton said standing up. "Ser Dorian, go to gather the men. We must search for Sansa."

Benjen and Jory also gathered the small men from Winterfell and Prince Quentyn gathered his friend as did Gilly. Baelor led the men as did Quentyn and Benjen who was not going to stand to the side and let anyone find his niece. The men left leaving Malora to confort Gilly and get questions out of the young woman. Rhea asked for tea to be sent up to her bedchambers. There Gilly told the women the tale of how she and Sansa had snuck into the hidden passage to the solar and heard what the others were discussing. Rhea scolded Gilly and she looked down in shame as tears rolled down her face. Malora comforted the girl, taking her hand into her own holding it. "Gilly, did she take Lady with her?"

Gilly shook her head. "No, she just took her horse Vhagar and left Lady. She would never leave Lady but she was upset."

The men came back, the sun had set down. Sansa was not with them and Benjen grew anxious to find his niece. 

"We'll find her at first light," Baelor said to Jory and Benjen. They all relunctantly said their good nights going to bed. But Gilly and Malora remained awake. 

"I can use a spell to find her," Gilly persisted but malora shook her head. Gilly was kind hearted and brave but this was not a time. Sansa would not leave so quickly, she would want to collect herself. _If what Gilly said is true then Sansa would try to find her living family here._

* * *

Sansa's vision blurred as she rode Vhagar away from the Hight Tower and into the city of Oldtown. The horse had a mind of its own as it galloped down into the forest away. Leave cut her and tugged at her hair but Sansa did not care. 

_The last living child of Rhaegar._

How could it be? She was Ned Stark's child not Rhaegar Targaryen! But as she tried to tell it herself more things started to add up mostly her dreams. She thought she had the greensight but now she knew she had inherited the Dragon's Dream, something many of Aegon the Conqueror's descendants had since the beginning going back to Visenya herself. It would only be right in the eyes of the Old Gods and New to place it on Visenya's, Rhaenys' and Aegon's descendant that conected their line together. She was that descendant. 

Sansa did not pay attention to the little cottage house, the people only when Vhagar had stopped and almost thrown Sansa off her. Sansa yelled at Vhagar to stop and she did not, only with the help of two men did she finally calm. Sansa wiped her tears out of her eyes nd noticed the trio. Two men that held the reigns of Vhagar and a young girl who looked to be about Sansa's own age. They stared at her and she to them. She noticed the hair first before the eyes. Washed out brown but it was mixed with silvery blonde hair, Valyrian hair. 

Lady Malora's words echoed in her mind. _Rhaegar and his siblings are here in Oldtown, safe._

"Prince Rhaegar," She whispered to them. 

The men-Rhaegar and what Sansa assumed was Prince Viserys looked at her suspiciously and warily. Sansa took a chance and looked at them. "I am a friend of the Hightowers. I-I am your daughter, Sansa Snow."

"Snow," Rhaegar whispered looking at her closely. Viserys seemed to want to get rid of her, anxious for the safety of his siblings but Rhaegar shushed him. "Lyanna's child. She had a daughter."

Sansa did not speak but merely nodded at him. She got off her horse and led it to a post where another horse was. Letting Vhagar eat and drink water, Sansa was led inside the small cottage. They sat down around a brown wooden table and looked at her. It felt like they were examining her. Rhaegar looked overjoyed as he looked at her. Sansa could see that she shared similar features with the prince that had supposedly died at Robert's hand. The eyes, hair and cheekbones she saw it in the mirror and now in Rhaegar. But she knew she looked more Stark as well with the nose and lips as well as the shape of her eyes. Yet she had both, a mix of Targaryen and Stark, dragon and direworlf in her.

"If you are known as a Snow then you are seen as someone else's bastard?" Viserys asked. Sansa nodded and explained herself. Viserys sat back. "Well that is a tale."

Sansa gave her uncle a waned smile but the tears began to flow once again. Sniffling she explained to the three Targaryen siblings, "I always asked about my mother but he would never tell me. He always looked sad but I begged until Jon told me to stop that asking was breaking his heart just as much if not more than it was eating my brain alive."

"Jon?" Dany asked.

"Jon Snow," She responded. "He is Lord Eddard's other bastard born the same year I was. He and I are the only bastards there, we stuck close to one another. He's very brooding at times but he's very kind but very serious like my father," Her voice trailed off. "I don't even know what to call him or any of them. I-"

"It is alright," Dany said. "You just found out and found us. One day at a time, Sansa."

She nodded at her words in agreement. Sansa was taken to Dany's room and both girls slept in the same bed that night. When morning broke over, with disguised dyed hair, the Targaryens and Sansa went back to the High Tower.

* * *

Theon and Robb and Jon rode with Lord Stark from Torrhen Square. It was on the road that Theon noticed a yip from a bush. He halted and saw the wolfpup before it saw him. He got off the horse and carefully he picked it up from the scruff of its neck. Theon could tell it was male an just a pup. Maybe a few months old and somehow by the Old Gods's mercy was kept alive but alone from its pack. 

"Looks like another direwolf down south again," Theon said as he held the pup up. 

Lord Stark frowned. "Another pup?"

"Aye," Theon said and something in him looked at the black pup with streaks of grey in its fur. "I'll keep it. Let it be my responsability, My Lord."

Theon waited with bated breath. He could not tell Stark's notion or emotion to it but in the end he agreed. Grey Wind and Ghost came close to the new pup and sniffed it. It terriffied Theon but relaxed once Ghost licked the squirming pup. When they rode into Winterfell some of the men looked wary once again at seeing another direwolf pup. This time in Greyjoy's hand. Arya, Bran and Rickon surrounded Theon cooing and pawing at the pup while their wolves sniffed and licked at it. As if greeting it into their pack.

 _The only one missing is Lady._ Thinking about the white direwolf with mismatched eyes and her owner gave Theon's heart lurch wth sadness. He missed Sansa, missed her laughter and beatuiful purple eyes. 

"What are you going to name him Theon?" Bran asked him. 

Theon thought, he did not know but names flickered into his mind. Mostly those from the Iron Island. 

"I was thinking of Dalton, the Red Kraken," Theon said feeling the eyes of the Starks on him. "Red Dalton."

Bran nodded and Rickon parroted, "Red!" making Theon laugh. "Red Dalton. That makes it seven direwolves now. Once Sansa comes back, it will be seven direwolves." He looked at the direwolf in his arms who kept licking his neck and face. A seventh wolf to a kraken. _What does that make me?_ , he thought.


	2. The Wolf and The Lion Dance Once More (While The Dragon Lurks In The Shadows)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is told the truth. Jon Arryn's death is spread across the realm. Bran deal with a letter from the Lady of Winterfell, Visenya Targaryen-Stark. Jon Snow's mother is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's POV with Tommen's POV! In this story, Tommen is thirteen. He’s a sweet boy, I love him.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Targaryens and Sansa had left, made their way to the High Tower by the time the sun had already risen. Guilt ate her for how much the Hightowers, Gilly and her Uncle were worried about her disapperance.

"Lady Sansa!" The captain of the guard shouted with relife at spotting her. He took them inside quickly, the horses sent to the stables. Inside the Hall were the other guests waiting and Benjen and Jory were the first to get to Sansa. They hugged her tightly. Sansa began to cry again. 

"I'm sorry," She sniffled. "I shouldn't have been listening but why didn't you tell me the truth?" She looked towards her Uncle who's grey eyes bored into her purple ones with sadness. "Why didn't he tell me the truth?"

"My brother wanted to keep you safe. He knew what Robert would do if he found out Lya had a child with Rhaegar. Both of us wanted to protect the last living piece of our sister. She wanted you safe Sansa. I wanted to tell you when you were older but Ned, he was hesitant. I am sorry you found out this way, niece," He said solemnly. Sansa nodded, knowing that if she had been found out to be the daughter of Rhaegar, she would have been killed. _Like Rhaenys and Aegon..._

Prince Rhaegar stared at the Martells and Starks. Arianne and Quentyn looked at the Targaryens with a mixture of so many emotions as did Uncle Benjen. Robert's Rebellion left so many scars on those houses and now it was coming back once again, opening. Dany, Viserys and Rhaegar all bowed. Benjen, Quentyn and Arianne could only stare at the three Targaryen siblings.

"Prince Rhaegar, Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys..." was all Arianne Martell could utter. 

It was tense as Benjen and Jory took Sansa aside much to Rhaegar's protests. Sansa realized that now that she was known, Rhaegar did not want to have Sansa out of his sight. His last two children were killed, away from the protection of their own father. 

"I do not feel different yet, I think I may feel like the world had landed on my shoulders," She told the two men. Jory and Benjen did not respond but gave her sad smiles. "When I go back to Winterfell, I will visit her-my mother. I will ask Lord Stark why? I will go on with my life." Sansa tried to convince herself but was failing to do so. Go on how? What rights to bastard girls have? What rights do the Targaryens have now? None, that's what.

She spent her day as usual before the secrets came out. One thing that kept pestering her was-who was Jon's mother? He is indeed Lord Stark's son but who was his mother? She tried to pester her Uncle Benjen about it but he would not budge. 

"Is she alive at least? Let me know so I can tell Jon," She told him. 

Benjen sighed but relented telling her, "Yes. His mother is alive. That is all that I can say, she is powerful now and Jon or anyone finding out about who his mother is could bring death to us."

That was all that she would get out of her Uncle. She wished there was more for Jon's sake. Still, Benjen apologized but made her and Jory swear secrecy. They agreed. 

The Targaryens were invited to stay, they wanted to get to know more about Sansa. Sansa wanted her families to get along. She knew Uncle Benjen must have held and still hold a grudge against Rhaegar for taking her mother to the Tower of Joy, leaving her there to die in childbirth. The Martells obviously still held the grudge against Rhaegar for letting Elia Martell and her children die.

The next morning, Sansa had gone to practice a bit of archery. Dark Sister was strapped to her back in all her glory as she let loose another arrow. The bow was one that Malora had gifted her, made from the wood of the Godswood here. Pale and strong, Sansa loved it. 

"Good morning, niece!" Came the voice of Dany floating in the wind as Sansa let go of another arrow. It hit close to the bullzeye but not where Sansa wanted it. She could hear Theon's jests in her head and she shook it off. 

"Hello Dany! Uncle Viserys! Uncle Ben!" She greeted her family members with a wave. Ben smiled amusingly at her, eyes flickering to the bow. 

"I see you are still secretly rebelling?" He said with a smile. 

Sansa grinned. "Always. I can explain the sword... sort of?" Benjen merely raised an eyebrow but did not show indication of anger or disappointment. Viserys and Dany looked confused until Sansa showed Dark Sister in all her glory. Swinging the sword around, un trained but still. Jory had been teaching her some moves whenever she did not have lessons with Lady Malora and Gilly. 

"I thought it was buried with Visenya?" Viserys said, his voice filled with awe. 

Sansa shook her head. "It wasn't. That was only to make sure nobody would think about stealing Dark Sister from the crypt. It was actually covered in clay and made to look part of the statue that we have in the North down in the crypt. Me and Bran, we figured it out. He helped me put a decoy in place so nobody would be the wiser."

Benjen smiled. "You and Bran have always been thick as thieves. While you and Jon were there to get away in the shadows."

Sansa grinned. She missed Bran, Theon, and Jon, she missed them all. Lady, as well, missed her siblings. 

Days passed and Sansa took notice of things. She noticed how Rhaegar talked about his late mother to Dany, soft and sad. She noticed how Gilly blushed around Viserys. She noticed how Lady Malora and Rhaegar sent smiles to one another. She noticed how Arianne Martell looked at Uncle Benjen and how Uncle Benjen sent the same look at the Princess of Dorne. 

"You like her," She told her Uncle once in the privacy of his room as they were eating dinner together. Uncle Benjen nearly choked on his wine and Sansa could only laugh at the mess he made. "It's true. You and her, it is a good match."

"Sansa," He began sternly but she continued. 

"Ask father! Yes! He must agree-"

" _Sansa_ ," He cut her off and she quieted down. "I do not think so. Arianne, she is a beautiful young woman but I am the third son and an older man. She will marry someone better."

She would not let this go, however. The next day, she asked Princess Arianne to join her for a walk. Arianne was older than Sansa and bluntly asked her what her intentions are. Arianne had laughed at first and it had angered Sansa at first but then the Princess sighed wistfully. 

"He is a good man, your Uncle." Arianne had said to her. “He would be good in Dorne and not just to tie House Martell and House Stark together.”

”Then marry!” Sansa insisted. “He has fallen for you just like you have fallen for him. I can see it, you both love each other. It is a good match in my opinion.”

Arianne grinned but it faltered. 

“My father would not be pleased. He has plans to marry me to Viserys but being in love with someone else it would make us both miserable.”

"Then marry," She told her. "Be happy instead of being miserable."

Days, weeks and two months passed, Benjen and Arianned would take walks. Quentyn would give his sister disapproving looks but she ignored it. Sansa hoped and hoped and hope until it came true in the Hour of The Wolf, dead in the night waking from another dream-another vision. She saw dragons fighting one another, red and black dragons clawing at each other. Trying to tear at each other until one of them was the victor. She was riding the red dragon and someone that was riding the black dragon, pointing a sword at her. The other dragon rider had silvery blonde hair but she could not make out who it was. She woke up when the dragons clashed. 

That was when she heard the soft knocking on her door. She quickly dressed in a robe, and ran to the door. Opening it, she saw Quentyn, Arianne and Uncle Benjen. They were all dressed well, Arianne had a large smile and stars in her eyes. That was when Sansa knew. Grinning she changed quickly but stopped.

"Let us do this properly in the morning." She told them and even Quentyn agreed. He looked like he wanted to sleep and even Sansa could sympathize because she wanted to go back to sleep as well. 

The next day, Lord Leyton and Lady Rhea were presented plans for a last minute wedding between the last two Great Houses anyone on Westeros would think would marry. Yet, Sansa could see Uncle Benjen and Arianne fall for one another, their eyes only for one another. The Septon of Oldtown was told of the wedding and together the Hightowers, Starks, Martell, Jory, Gilly and three hidden Targaryens went to witness the marriage of Arianne and Benjen. 

After, Lord Leyton held a small feast in the honor of the couple. No bedding ceremony occurred but there was still one behind closed chamber doors. Quentyn and Sansa both knew it would be up to them to send news of this to their fathers. They hashed out a plan in Lord Leyton's Solar with his permission to use it.

"We cannot afford another war," Quentyn said. "My sister is strong willed and she seemed happy with your Uncle. I could not deny her this. It will be good for the North and Dorne to join in force."

Sansa agreed. "Then let us begin to write."

Quentyn nodded grimmly. Together both teens wrote their letters. They would need to stave off any war or animosity heading its way to the couple. 

"For their sake," Quentyn told her. "It could bridge this gap that Robert's Rebellion left with our Houses. You and them are this bridge."

Sansa knew it was true-that and the heads of Tywin Lannister and the Mountain could appease the vengeance that Dorne wanted for so long for Elia and her children. Ths could be the start for two Great Houses to join, like Visenya and Torrhen's marriage did for awhile. 

She began to write. 

* * *

Bran could see the woman stare into the fire again. 

She looked a bit like Sansa but only because of her eyes. They were purple and she had silver-blonde hair. He knew who she was, the only Targaryen to live in Winterfell, Visenya Targaryen. She coughed and Bran realized that Visenya looked older. Not old like Old Nan but not young either. She turned from the fire and walked to her desk, sitting down, there she began to write. Bran could only make out a couple of words before he awoke. 

_To The Queen of Westeros, A Dragon Wolf._

Bran knew that it had to be for someone. 

The next night, he dreamed of his Aunt Lyanna. She was with his father, crying as she held a bundle in her arms. 

_**"Her name is Sansa... if Robert finds out-he'll kill her."** _

_Sansa, his sister is a Targaryen! The letter!_

So off Bran went to try and find the last letter Visenya Targaryen possibly wrote to his sister. He did not tell anyone the truth, instead he said that it was just a thing him and Sansa were trying to find before she had left. But the truth, it confused Bran. He stared at his father differently because why hadn't he told his mother the truth? Sansa did not know-so why hadn't his father told Sansa the truth? Why hold it in and let them hurt? Bran was confused, frustrated but did not dwell on it. He would ask Sansa when she returned.

Until then, he needed to find a letter.

“We wanted to know what Visenya Targaryen left besides her sword here in Winterfell. Sansa and I were trying to find it and with her coming back soon I want to surprise her.”

They all accepted the story and off Bran went to find a letter. 

Surprisingly, he found it by accident in his father’s solar a few days before King Robert was to arrive in Winterfell. It was in an old diary, Bran saw the name inside the diary and the letter, he took it without anyone being the wiser. 

In the last entry of the diary, Lady Visenya wrote of her grief of her husband’s death and of visions she had gotten that said nothing but destruction to Westeros. Bran kept the diary under the clothes in his chest. He would only take it out at night, reading with just the candle light and in the wee hours of the morning when the sun was just coming out. 

* * *

Tommen hated coming to court. His father as well shared his dark mood of coming to court, both did not want to be here. His mother, Lady Brienne had told him to hold his tounge but Tommen was not sure wether he meant himself or his father? They would not have come to court but they were summoned by the King and Queen. 

"Why are we going again?" Tommen muttered as he made sure to manuever his horse, Midnight to be closer to his Lord Father and Lady Mother. His parents marriage had been one of convenience but grew into love between them. His father had knighted his mother the day after she had given birth to Tommen, he wanted to give her the rights of a knight thinking that his wife was going to die of childbirth fever instead she broke the fever. Behind the three Lannisters was Ser Addam Marbrand and ten knights of their guards. Tommen was the first born and only child so far. His mother became pregnant this year and was in her last moon of the trimester of pregnancy. Tommen prayed for a healthy brother or sister. 

Brienne huffed in anoyance. "We are going because of Lord Arryn's passing. Your Aunt Cersei asked us to come North with the Royal Family and we accepted." Brienne gave a pointed look at Jaime who was grounding his teeth. 

Tommen felt that his parents did not have a say in going-if anything it was his grandfather who decided for them. Lord Tywin was a man that Tommen had a strange relationship, he showed respect but never love. Not the same love he showed his maternal grandfather, Lord Selwyn. 

When they met the Royal retinue on the Kingsroad, Tommen had respectfully said his hellos to his family members but stuck close to his parents. The first few days was calm on the road. His mother switched from riding to sitting in the wheelhouse to keep Aunt Cersei company. He liked Aunt Cersei, she was funny and liked to jest with her twin. His father said that there were two women that could wound him, his wife and his twin. Tommen always found it humorous. His cousins were... interesting to say the least. Myrcella was kind and witty, no issue there but Joffrey... he was another all entirely. Joffrey Baratheon, heir to the Iron Throne was annoying Tommen to no good end in sight as they edged closer to Winterfell. 

He stayed closer to the Lannister guards and away from his cousin. Joffrey was envious of Tommen's sword, Lionheart, made out of the Valyrian steel left from the sword that was made for his mother's weapon. Father had the Lannister's long lost ancestral sword back courtesy from Uncle Gerion, Brightroar. Brienne had been given her own sword two years after Tommen's birth, one that she named Oathkeeper. Tommen's sword was forged that same year as Oathkeeper but presented to him when he was still a squire at eleven. He had named his sword, Lionheart. Joffrey had no valyrian steel sword to call his own and Tommen would inherit two more when he became Lord of Casterly Rock. He would give Oathkeeper to his unborn sibling who would come to rule Tarth, as he told his mother when she told him news of her pregnancy. 

Now, they were a day away from Winterfell, having stayed in White Harbor to rest. He could hear some weeping coming from his parents' room and without any hesitation went to go investigate. The door was open slightly for Tommen to see his parents and his Aunt. She seemed to be crying as Brienne and Jaime comforted her. 

"-I have not seen him in sixteen years! He does not know me, Ned made sure of it." Cersei said quietly. Tommen spied a red mark on her face. _Ned?_ He continued to listen. 

"It does not mean that it was anyway to hurt you sweet sister," Jaime said. "You both knew what father's wrath would entail if he had found out you had laid with Ned Stark and had gotten pregnant." Tommen's eyes widened and silently gasped, his mouth hanging open. _Ned Stark and... his Aunt?!_

He must have made some sort of noise because the door swung open and Tommen fell forward landing on the ground. His father helped him up and closed the door quickly. Tommen looked guiltily at his family members. 

"You cannot tell anyone," Jaime told his son. Tommen nodded somberly and hugged his Aunt who sat on the edge of the bed. 

"I promise," He vowed. The next day, none of them said a word of what happened that night but Tommen now knew. He had a cousin in Winterfell. He kept wondering about his unknown cousin. What was he like? Was he a good fighter? Is he kind? A good man? Did he think about his mother? Tommen thought that his cousin must think about his mother, if Tommen was in his position he would think about his mother as well. If he wants, Tommen thought to himself as they rode on, maybe father can ask Lord Stark to squire his cousin? Mayhaps he would like to be a knight? He can be with his mother’s side of the family.

His thoughts then strayed to his cousins. He would be foolish to tell Joffrey but Myrcella? She would be overjoyed to have a older brother, one that may be better than Joffrey. Tommen hoped his cousin from the North was better than Joffrey. 

When they arrived, Tommen tried to find his long-lost cousin. He saw all the Starks lined up. He knew that Lord Stark had two bastards, a boy, and a girl. The boy was his cousin but the girl, she was a mystery. It was said that she had gone to Oldtown to be a ward under House Hightower. That did not help the rumors now that spread all over the North and soon over all of Westeros. 

The Princess of Dorne had gone off and married Lord Stark's brother, Benjen Stark. Robert roars with outrage but what is done is done, Ned and Prince Doran had agreed to this hasty match and since the couple were wed by the septon in Oldtown, they would be coming here with Sansa and Lady Gillian to wed under the Winterfell Heart Tree. Cersei raises her cup and congratulates the Starks and Dorne with a smile. Ned thanks her but Robert still looked sullen. His aunt’s gaze flickered to the bastard sitting by his lonesome with Greyjoy and their wolves. There is sadness in her green eyes.

The retinue with Sansa Snow and Benjen Stark came two days later. Princess Arianne and Prince Quentyn are introduced, Ned kissed Arianne's hand, calling her "sister." Catelyn welcomes her with open arms, hugging her. Ned claps Benjen on his back and he welcomes back his eldest daughter in a tight embrace. Lady Catelyn does not smile at her, only giving her a curt nod. Gilly Arryn introduces Sansa Snow to the Queen. Cersei is taken by the charming young woman instantly. Winterfell is full to the brim with guests yet Tommen continues to look at the two bastards of Winterfell. 

The wedding is prepared as well as the bannermen called for this celebration of a day. The couple are in-love and happy. Arianne had been sent the finest dress for Winterfell by Lady Catelyn, her cloak is a fur that makes part of House Stark but it will be her husband that will be part of House Martell from now on. Robert still does not like this but what done is done and there is festivity once again in the Great Hall that it puts the King in a better mood once again. Arianne Martell and Benjen Stark have tied the last two houses anyone would have thought together. Tommen thinks it must mean something greater but he does not dwell on it too long. 

His eyes go to the two bastards of Winterfell all day, Sansa and Jon Snow. Tommen could see a bit of his Aunt Cersei in Jon but Sansa was a pure enigma. Her purple eyes sweep to his father and Jaime looked at her as if he had seen a ghost. Lady Gilly is cheerful to see Cersei and with introducing Sansa, they chat quietly during the festivities. Tommen is bored until he talks with Bran Stark. He asks him about the North and the history he recalls from his lessons.

"Is it true that Visenya Targaryen's sword is still here?" He asks Bran. 

The young boy nods cheerfully. "It is! I can show you the crypts tomorrow if you would like."

"I would!"

He sees the serving wench that Uncle Robert had, his face buried in her tits and Tommen openly grimaces. His eyes flicker to his father who looks at Robert with murder in his blue eyes. His mother looks at Robert with hate and Aunt Cersei wears a mask.

The day after, Tommen is early and sees the direwolves for the first time. With Bran is Sansa and Jon Snow. With there are their wolves, large direwolves that are tame as can be. He is not wary as his cousins are, he is more curious about the large beasts. Their names are Lady and Ghost. Bran hasn't thought of a name for his yet. It seemed all of the Stark children had a direwolf, even Theon Greyjoy! His was still a cub but it would grow just as large and fierce as its playmates in time. 

Bran greeted him cheerfully, Jon and Sansa said a polite hello before the four of them went down to the crypts. Tommen spied in Sansa's hands a bouquet of blue roses. 

“They are for our Aunt Lyanna,” she tells him. “She was fond of these blue roses.” 

Tommen nodded and they led him down to the crypts. The Kings and Lord of Winterfell stared at him as if knowing that he did not belong here. He saw the Queens and Ladies of Winterfell as well, staring at him as if telling him, What are you doing to do Lord Tommen?

When they returned up from the crypt, Robb was waiting for them. 

“Father is expecting you in his solar,” he told Sansa. Bran looked worried but Sansa told him not to be and “to show Tommen some of your sword moves with Jon.” She left without Robb. 

* * *

Sansa paced back and forth in the solar. She was waiting for her Uncles to arrive. 

She feared what it might entail, that Uncle Benjen told his brother that Sansa knew the whole truth. 

Her thoughts were confirmed once both men came inside with Arianne Martell. Arianne was the only one to send a smile to Sansa. She tried giving one back but it came out weak. She looked at her Uncle Benjen and Father. They looked grim but in Father's eyes, they were anger and pain. 

"Father," She said bowing her head. 

"Your Uncle told me about... everything that had happened before you left Oldtown," Ned said cautiously. Sansa wanted to joke but felt that it would be the wrong time nd place for something like it. Instead she kept her mouth shut and nodded her head. Ned's jaw tightened. "You know the truth then."

"I do," She responded. "I know who I am. I know who my mother is." The last part she said softly. 

"Sansa..."

"You did it to protect me," She said. "I know that and I will not hold it against you but... why did you not tell me sooner? Why could I have not know who she was? I needed to know who my mother was. I needed my mother." She should not be to cry but she could not help letting out the emotion that followed with her tears. Angry and hot running down her cheeks. She had always felt envious of her siblings-her cousins-for _having_ a mother. Her mother was dead, laying down in the crypts bellow them. Even Sansa, she should not feel envy towards Jon but his mother was _alive_ while hers was dead. 

She did not notice when her Father got up but he did and had wrapped her into his arms, a loving embrace as she wept. 

"I'm sorry," Sansa said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes. "I'm sorry."

Her father just held her still. "It is okay. I am sorry for making you feel this way Sansa. I just wanted to keep you safe." Sansa nodded because she knew it was true. Sniffling, Sansa hugged her father tightly. 

"I know," She tells him, her voice muffled. "I-I met him. Rhaegar, he and my Aunt and Uncle are alive in Oldtown. Do not tell the king, please. They are my family just as much as you are."

Ned agreed but still was wary of hearing that Prince Rhaegar was still very much alive. Sansa could not fault him for those feelings. Robert's Rebellion may have ended years ago but the wounds were still fresh for everyone intimately involved in that fight. Yet she could feel her Father begin to close off, eyes unreadable. 

"You will not go back to Oldtown. Not if he is there-"

"No! No, please!" She begged. Arianne and Benjen both looked taken aback by this but stayed silent as Ned and Sansa stared at each other. Anger seeped into her where sadness and her tears nce were. This was not fair! 

"It is treason Sansa! Do you have any idea what Robert would do?"

"You must know," She said bitingly, her purple eyes cold with ice.

She left the solar feeling the weight lessen slightly. Not all the way off her shoulders but it was a bit less. As she wandered, Sansa did not see Theon until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the Godswood.

"Did I frighten you?" He said with a mischevious glint in his blue eyes. Those eyes... they made Sansa swoon and her heart skipped a beat. She and Theon have developed closer, much more than what her father and Uncle would like. Now here she was and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. But instead of retorting or joking she began to break down. Theon looked alarmed and whisked her deeper into the Godswood, away from being seen. 

"Sansa?" He gently prodded with her words and that made Sansa blurt out everything. 

When she finished, she began to beg Theon to not say anything. She was rambling at this point until he stopped her with his lips on her mouth. She kissed him back only for him to pull back. She felt dizzy but from the tears or the kiss, she did not know. 

"That was-wow," He said swallowing thickly. "A Targaryen and... I kissed you."

Sansa could not help it, she snorted. "Yes, you did. I bet it was just to shut me up." She did not want to disappoint herself with fantasies. 

Theon shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "Not really. I've been wanting to kiss you since before you left for the Reach. I've missed you Sansa, more than ever." He gently took her hand in his. "At least I know what shuts you up now."

Sansa rolled her eyes but did not stop the smile nor the second kiss that he put on her lips. She wounded her arms around his neck and his hands on her hips gripping them gently. It was soft and slow, when they pulled back it Sansa could see only one thing in Theon's eyes-love. She could feel herself fall as well, she loved her family deeply but this love was different. It was pure and it scared her. But Theon, she knew would never hurt her. He cared for her. And so did she. 

* * *

Aegon Targaryen looked at the egg in his hand. Illyrio did promise him a wonderful present, this was indeed wonderful. 

"The dragons will come back," He shouted to his men, his followers and allies. Jon Connington looks at him with a proud look in his eyes. "We will go home!"

_And nothing will stop me, I am the blood of dragons. Nothing will stop me from my destiny._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww some theonsa beginning to blossom, hope you guys liked it. :) More theonsa in the next chapter and its fluffy!
> 
> Comments are welcomed here! 
> 
> Next chapter- Cersei's POV! As well as Bran and Sansa being awsome!


End file.
